The prophecy of Megatron
This is how the prophecy of Megatron goes in Friendship is Magic (Part 1). Kup: There you are, Thomas! Override is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? Thomas: Oh, sorry, boys... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. Springer: sigh Does that tank engine do anything except study? I think he's more interested in books than friends. Thomas: I know I've heard about the Matrix of Leadership. Ryan is heading to play LEGO Dimensions with Crash Bandicoot when Thomas barges in Crash Bandicoot: Hi, Thomas. Thomas: Hate to interrupt your game, you two. But I need to speak with Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok.Crash Beat the Dalek Emperor for me, will you, Crash? Thomas: Ok. I need to find Predictions and Prophecies. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas. Let's see.at some books "Legend of Foundation Prime." History of the Dazzlings. the right book Aha! "Predictions and Prophecies." pulls out a book and opens it Thomas: Thanks, Ryan. You can read it to me. nods and then he starts to read Ryan F-Freeman: Matrix of Leadership: See Cybertronian in the Caverns? I thought the Mare in the Moon is good. flips through to the "Cybertronian in the Caverns" page Ryan F-Freeman: Aha! Cybertronian in the Caverns, a legend of old Transformer times. A powerful Transformer who wanted to bring Cybertron down. Defeated by the Matrix of Leadership and imprisoned in the caverns of Cybertron. Legend has it, that on the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in his escape and he will bring Cybertron to it's knees using an army of Terrorcons. Thomas: gasp Ryan! Do you know what this means? Ryan F-Freeman: No. But I might think he will return today. Thomas: No. It means we have to take a note to Orion Pax. Ryan F-Freeman: Aye aye, Captain.out a pen Thomas: his throat Orion Pax, My continuing studies of Transformer history have lead me to discover that we are on the prohecied verge of disaster. Ryan F-Freeman:on a paper Verge... of... disaster. Thomas: For you see, the mythical Cybertronian in the Caverns is in fact Megatron and he's ready to return to Cybertron. And he will bring it to it's knees with an army of Terrorcons. Something must be done so that this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Thomas the Tank Engine. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas... the Tank.. Engine. Done. Now I'll do what Spike does. takes a deep breath and blows a flame on the note which transports through the air Thomas: Wow, Ryan. How did you do that? Ryan F-Freeman: shrugs But I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you. Thomas: Oh, I'm not worried, Ryan. Orion trusts me completely. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Twilight's friend Spike taught me that. Flashback Spike: Ok, Ryan. I'm going to teach you how to do this. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Spike. Let's do this. flashback ends Ryan F-Freeman: And that's how I learned how to do it. Thomas: Well, I wish that reply would hurry up. Ryan F-Freeman: Oooh! I feel like my tummy is running a 1000 mile telethon. And Norm Crosby's going long.gags I hope it got here. One second.coughs Holy moly. burps Excuse me. reply appears Thomas: You ok, Ryan? nods Thomas: Ok. Can you read what it say please? nods and clears his throat Ryan F-Freeman: My faithful student Thomas, I have the letter on what you said. Tomorrow is the day of the Prime Selection. I am going to be there so I'm sending you to a place where you supervise the special prep on the Island of Sodor. Thomas: Uh-huh. Ryan F-Freeman: But you must stop reading all those dusty old books. Thomas: gasp Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan